Spoiled on New Year? (Chapter 3)
by BuonoSC
Summary: What happens when everything doesn't go the way Amu expected? When Ikuto's around? You better watch out!
1. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Rima: Wow, your a complete slowpoke! Does it take you THAT long to update? Jeez..**

**Me: Hey be nice! At least your still part of this Fanfic; I could remove you anytime.**

**Amu: Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

**_She enters in her room and BOOM! You'll never believe what she saw..._**

Actually its not that surprising, suddenly, she spots a box on her bed, she noticed that her balcony door was open, she also noticed that there was a note on the box it read: '' Amu-koi my dear, you should really close the door, a pervert could sneak in and do weird things with you, just watch your back and your lips. ( P.S I will be going to the New Year festival, hope to see you there, darling!)

Amu blushed noticeably; that perverted little baka is so stupid..., she decides not to think about it too much, she opens the box carefully and finds a beautiful pink and red kimono with gorgeous cherry blossoms on and to her surprise... it was the exact same size! **(_that actually rhymes.. kind of) _**Amu holds it up to her heart, she closes her eyes, opens them again and she says " sometimes Ikuto can be stupid, idiotic and waaaaaayyyyy too perverted, but I think in the end, he wants to protect me, he also has one of the sweetest hearts I know and I believe in him fully 100%; he's kind of like my-''

Suddenly, Amu hears somebody calling her name, it was Yaya '' Amu-chi, does it take you 1 WHOLE hour to put on a kimono? Hurry Hurry up!'' Amu freaked out; was she talking seriously talking to herself for 1 whole hour, about IKUTO!? Amu quickly as fast as she could put her kimono on and raced downstairs. It was weird everyone had completely different emotions, Tadase was happy because she came down, Rima was normal and was drinking some peppermint tea and Yaya was boiling with madness '' why did you take sooooooooooo long Amu-chi at this rate, all the taiyaki will be finished before we get there it's all because of you Amu-chi! You're so slow! You make Yaya wait, how dare you! You meanie!''

Amu and the others knew this was a Character Change, they sweat dropped.

Tadase decided it was time to leave so they all got out of there seats, thanked Amu's mom and made there way to the door '' just a minute! Amu-chan, can I talk to you for a second?'' said Amu's mom; Amu felt anxious and said '' I don't know, that seems like a long time according to Yaya, but ok''. '' Remember when-'' suddenly, Amu's mom paused, hugged Amu **_( for some reason...)_** and said '' never mind, you kids have fun, ok?'' Amu, confused said '' ok... thanks!'' Amu opened the door and her mom locked it behind her '' ok then let's go!'' Amu said.

Amu and the other guardians were walking murmuring about something, but Amu was busy in her own world, thinking to herself; what's gonna happen once we get there? I mean, now that me and Tadase are dating, it would be weird to start developing feelings for anybody, especially... Ikuto.

Ikuto to Amu was like a friend, no a best friend no-; wait, was this feeling that Amu was getting? It was WAAAAAAAYYYYYYY more than blushing, her face was a hot and red as fire, she felt like passing out, this feeling could it have been... It DEFINITELY wasn't in her heart, she thought, than it must be-

Out of no where, the purple headed Nagi yelled '' let's go Amu-chan! Yaya is literally gonna explode if you don't come, by the way, Tadase wants to talk to you'' Amu was confused; '' about what?'' she said '' I have no clue, ask him'' he said then turned around and joined the others gracefully ( like he always does, typical Nagi). Tadase's face went all red as he saw Amu approaching him, he took a deep breath and said

''Amu-chan? You already know I love you more than ANY GIRL EVER, you... you... always have my back'' he paused and holded Amu's hands tightly, nearly so tight the pinkette was about to pass out. He continued blushing as red as a firetruck '' you must promise me something...'' Amu suddenly turned her body and attention to Tadase and nodded shyly '' will... you ever fall in love with another guy other than me? I know it sounds strange, but... I want to... be with you... **forever!'' **

Amu was shocked and speechless, she tried to talk but her mouth was dry, really dry and moist. Suddenly out of nowhere, Amu-

* * *

**Me: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cliffhanger... **

**Amu: WHY DOES SOMETHING BAD HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! -whines-**

**Tadase: But, ill always be there to protect you, Amu-chan!**

**Amu:...**

**Me: See you in Chapter 4! Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Rima: Wow, your a complete slowpoke! Does it take you THAT long to update? Jeez..**

**Me: Hey be nice! At least your still part of this Fanfic; I could remove you anytime.**

**Amu: Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

**_She enters in her room and BOOM! You'll never believe what she saw..._**

Actually its not that surprising, suddenly, she spots a box on her bed, she noticed that her balcony door was open, she also noticed that there was a note on the box it read: '' Amu-koi my dear, you should really close the door, a pervert could sneak in and do weird things with you, just watch your back and your lips. ( P.S I will be going to the New Year festival, hope to see you there, darling!)

Amu blushed noticeably; that perverted little baka is so stupid..., she decides not to think about it too much, she opens the box carefully and finds a beautiful pink and red kimono with gorgeous cherry blossoms on and to her surprise... it was the exact same size! **(_that actually rhymes.. kind of) _**Amu holds it up to her heart, she closes her eyes, opens them again and she says " sometimes Ikuto can be stupid, idiotic and waaaaaayyyyy too perverted, but I think in the end, he wants to protect me, he also has one of the sweetest hearts I know and I believe in him fully 100%; he's kind of like my-''

Suddenly, Amu hears somebody calling her name, it was Yaya '' Amu-chi, does it take you 1 WHOLE hour to put on a kimono? Hurry Hurry up!'' Amu freaked out; was she talking seriously talking to herself for 1 whole hour, about IKUTO!? Amu quickly as fast as she could put her kimono on and raced downstairs. It was weird everyone had completely different emotions, Tadase was happy because she came down, Rima was normal and was drinking some peppermint tea and Yaya was boiling with madness '' why did you take sooooooooooo long Amu-chi at this rate, all the taiyaki will be finished before we get there it's all because of you Amu-chi! You're so slow! You make Yaya wait, how dare you! You meanie!''

Amu and the others knew this was a Character Change, they sweat dropped.

Tadase decided it was time to leave so they all got out of there seats, thanked Amu's mom and made there way to the door '' just a minute! Amu-chan, can I talk to you for a second?'' said Amu's mom; Amu felt anxious and said '' I don't know, that seems like a long time according to Yaya, but ok''. '' Remember when-'' suddenly, Amu's mom paused, hugged Amu **_( for some reason...)_** and said '' never mind, you kids have fun, ok?'' Amu, confused said '' ok... thanks!'' Amu opened the door and her mom locked it behind her '' ok then let's go!'' Amu said.

Amu and the other guardians were walking murmuring about something, but Amu was busy in her own world, thinking to herself; what's gonna happen once we get there? I mean, now that me and Tadase are dating, it would be weird to start developing feelings for anybody, especially... Ikuto.

Ikuto to Amu was like a friend, no a best friend no-; wait, was this feeling that Amu was getting? It was WAAAAAAAYYYYYYY more than blushing, her face was a hot and red as fire, she felt like passing out, this feeling could it have been... It DEFINITELY wasn't in her heart, she thought, than it must be-

Out of no where, the purple headed Nagi yelled '' let's go Amu-chan! Yaya is literally gonna explode if you don't come, by the way, Tadase wants to talk to you'' Amu was confused; '' about what?'' she said '' I have no clue, ask him'' he said then turned around and joined the others gracefully ( like he always does, typical Nagi). Tadase's face went all red as he saw Amu approaching him, he took a deep breath and said

''Amu-chan? You already know I love you more than ANY GIRL EVER, you... you... always have my back'' he paused and holded Amu's hands tightly, nearly so tight the pinkette was about to pass out. He continued blushing as red as a firetruck '' you must promise me something...'' Amu suddenly turned her body and attention to Tadase and nodded shyly '' will... you ever fall in love with another guy other than me? I know it sounds strange, but... I want to... be with you... **forever!'' **

Amu was shocked and speechless, she tried to talk but her mouth was dry, really dry and moist. Suddenly out of nowhere, Amu-

* * *

**Me: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cliffhanger... **

**Amu: WHY DOES SOMETHING BAD HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! -whines-**

**Tadase: But, ill always be there to protect you, Amu-chan!**

**Amu:...**

**Me: See you in Chapter 4! Sayonara! **


End file.
